


Antistar

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic, наркотики, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок немного не в себе. Никак не может построить отношения с партнерами из-за навязчивых и страшных снов. Встретив Джона, он отказывается от более серьёзных отношений с ним в пользу дружбы. Однако это не решает проблему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Улыбка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если есть желание, читаем под The Crystal Method – Vice. И не торопимся/

Как  всегда в спешке. Лёгкие ступени вниз, шарф через плечо, хлопок двери. В этой точке мало направлений, надо бежать от этой улицы. Ещё немного и  фонари  осветят город, тьма загустеет, он потеряется  - тени и блики тогда будут выбирать за него. Лица растают и потекут навстречу, ветер упрется в спину.

Вперёд, вперёд, скорее с этой улицы.  Время торопит, его не обгонишь. Мышцы горят,  не успеваешь дышать,  секунда в секунду выпадаешь на Оксфорд-Стрит, и уличные  огни взлетной полосой загораются для тебя.

 

   Почти слышно, как ток с неспешным гудением наполнил провода.  Это не так, только кажется. И свет пульсирует словно живой. Тоже неверно. Это только твоя кровь бешено вскипает в венах, сердце бьётся оглушительно, руки вздрагивают в такт ударам. Ты слышишь себя. Город и разум никогда не предадут.

   Теперь направлений куда больше. Путешествие. Без куража. Без удовольствия. Обдумать, решить.

   Себе не надо верить. Самообман, как он мог впустить ложь, жестокость, боль. Ещё раз. Он желал никогда не увидеть их больше.  Разум твердит – они несут контроль и ясность, то что надо…

    Люди всегда уходят, не понимают, что его нельзя оставлять. Он дарит своё тепло, какое расточительство, но всё летит в пустоту, ему так хочется почувствовать вернувшийся сигнал, ответ на свою обнаженную уязвимость. Они молчат, пьют его тепло от сжигающей потребности в них и уходят.  А потом умирают в его снах, он жаждет, и они умирают в мучениях, в его горячей страсти и неостановимой жажде. Одиночество - единственная защита.

     Боль и жестокость, грубая ошибка слабака – они опьяняют и возбуждают, рушат все оставшиеся опоры его разума. Извращают логику. Он сам смеётся над  выводами, полученными такой ценой. Он сам себя не остановит. Жалок и измотан.  Не сможет вслух признаться в этом.  И будет купаться в крови, щедро лить её, смотреть в пустые глаза, ласкать холодную, чуть светящуюся кожу.  Город предает, все его призрачные лица, все его тени вторят разуму, распаляют воображение. Синеватые нежные губы, никаких возражений, затерявшаяся ласка после царапающего тело адреналина. Ещё немного.

Вот он на месте. Звонок. Деньги. Доза.

Шипение. Точность. Укол.

Вдох. Расслабиться.  

  

***

«Улыбка» всегда приходит  под кайфом. Дедукция пасует перед её хрупкостью.   В памяти не сохраняется ни одной зацепки, ни одного намека. Но всё же этот образ  истаивает  медленно. Даже в ломке он ещё чуть мерцает.  Похоже, это единственное верное и светлое, что его не предаст.

Она легкая, цвет нежный, изгиб совершенный – глаз не оторвать. Она выплывает из каждого угла, скользит по стенам, полу, потолку, накладывается на чужие лицемерные улыбки, поджатые губы, безразличные рты.  Тогда он терпимей относится к словам идиотов, озвученным через её всепрощающее и снисходительное терпение.

Лениво думается, что надо составить фоторобот, взломать систему экспертов Ярда -  у них есть тысячи шаблонов, огромная база – вдруг ему повезёт. Ещё как посмотреть  - окажется, что это безумный маньяк, который зарезал десятки человек. Нет, пусть улыбка остаётся его личной тайной, святой и неприкасаемой. Он не верит в Бога, но кому кроме ангела она может принадлежать?

 

***

\- Я недоволен. Очередное расставание и ты снова бежишь за дозой. Для удовлетворения таких потребностей существуют проститутки. А ты пытаешься состряпать отношения на скорую руку не пойми с кем, - вездесущая  улыбка наплывает на жесткий провал рта Майка. Брат никогда не улыбнётся так, но она смягчает  обеспокоенно-холодный  взгляд.

\- Всё ради тебя, - обращаюсь я к ней.

\- Это здесь ни при чем. Или… ты зря вспоминаешь  дела минувших дней. Тебе хотелось, ты почти умолял меня. В конце концов, я согласился на твоё безумное, противоречащее всем моральным нормам, предложение. И ты пошел на попятную, испугался сам себя, - прав, ты как всегда прав, Майки. - Если тебе это требуется снова, знай, мне не трудно – я твой брат, отбрось свою гордую упрямость. Не сходи с ума, не мучайся так.

\- Нет, Майкрофт, это прошло. Возрастное. Не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился, забудь обо мне. У тебя куча дел, думай о стране, - даже эти слова устало вытекают из меня, скорее уходи, все как обычно, тебе не переломить это одиночество.

Мы опять молчим. Тишина для меня наполнена странным шуршанием пластинки с закончившейся записью. Хорошо, блаженно. Время тоже шуршит, где-то должны тикать часы, но их не слышно.

\- Так что, мне нанять для тебя кого-то? – встал Майкрофт, оправил пиджак, собираясь уходить.

\- Нет, я в состоянии следовать простейшим инстинктам. Оплата - не проблема.

\- Наркотики? - его недовольство все равно проглядывает через единственный  свет моей жизни.

\- Оставь на столе.

Он проглатывает эфемерную улыбку и уходит. Оставленный пакет и упавшая тишина только подчеркивают одиночество.

Легкое монотонное шуршание удерживает внимание ещё  пару часов.

До новой дозы. 


	2. Желания крови

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читаем под Massive Attack – "Black Milk"

 

  
You're not my eater

I'm not your food.

Ты не тот, кто меня ест,

 Я не твоя пища.

*строки из песни «Black Milk»

 

 

 

Замечательно, что брат изменился, вырос, растерял часть своей формы и привлекательности. Стал более жестким, более молчаливым, более занятым, иначе видеться с ним было бы невозможно.

И всё же.

Иногда ему вспоминался Майкрофт. Не таким как сейчас. Ещё подростком с неизменно серьезным лицом и пониманием правильности, уместности и невероятной способностью к заключению каких бы то ни было сделок.

Однажды увидев его с девушкой, Шерлок не мог забыть их бережной взаимности и ленивых поцелуев на фоне летнего, утопающего в зелени и солнце сада.

С этого всё и началось. Он старался быть ближе к Майку, и в любой возможный момент хотел провести по его шее, спине,  рукам. Шерлоку нравилось его тело, несомненно, более сильное и ловкое по сравнению с собственным,  глупым  и неуправляемым. Он хочет быть таким как Майк,  и всего через пару лет , надеется станет. Хочет тот же уверенный голос, решительность жестов, но пока не догадывается о том, что уверенность берется из власти, а власть покоряется, если ты готов её взять и держать ответ.  Поэтому насмешки над его комичными попытками сымитировать подобное ударяли больно, особенно от брата, который однажды сказал:

\- Ты отличный пират. Тебе только брать штурмом целые флотилии, палить и отдавать команды, наводить страх и ужас на мирное судоходство своей неуловимостью и таинственностью. Но отступать хоть в чем-то, судить и идти на компромисс? Ты не судья, ты от себя не откажешься, покорным закону тебе не быть. Тебе будет скучно.

 

Покорным закону Шерлок не стал, но отлично изучил,  и теперь умудрялся косвенно, но всё же способствовать его соблюдению.  И скучно ему не было.

Также брат был неправ  - от себя отказаться пришлось, а кому не приходилось делать этого. Остатки разума и кошмары - стоп-кран бешено несущегося  к своей цели Шерлока, сорванный в последний момент, спас их обоих от неизвестной бездны.

Майкрофт, когда узнал об определенного рода симпатии брата, ничего не сказал, но неожиданно оказался на недосягаемой дистанции. Шерлоку это не помогло ни в малейшей степени. Измученный фантазиями, скрывающий от родителей, держащий маску перед братом на всех официальных обедах и праздниках, на других они и не сталкивались, он истончался и гас.

В конце концов, случился разговор.

И поцелуй.

 

 ***

\- Я договорился с хорошим специалистом, он надежен и будет молчать, ни родители, ни кто-либо ничего не узнает. Я всё оплачу, - Майкрофту неловко, и он смотрит в открытое окно, моя комната проветривается после удачного эксперимента, - ты согласен?

Молчание. Разве это неправильно любить кого-то пусть даже брата, но я готов отказаться от себя. Только попробовать один раз всё же хочу. И боюсь сказать об этом.

 - Да. Но могу я …, - всё внимание брата теперь направлено на меня и это смущает ещё больше, - Можем мы?  Попробовать прежде, чем  я постараюсь всё забыть.

Теперь, кажется, тишина упала навеки, и Майкрофт никогда не даст ответ.

 - Прошу. Пожалуйста, - этих слов никогда между нами не было, и он ощутимо вздрагивает, не в силах сделать мне ещё больнее.

 - Что именно ты хочешь?

 - Всё. Один раз, - не в силах больше это обсуждать шагаю к брату, - обними меня.

И ладони Майка оказались на пояснице, а губы в миллиметрах от моих губ. Неконтролируемо дрожу в его руках и злюсь -  всего один шанс, а я расклеился.

 - Поцелуй меня, - на что-то активное  у меня сейчас не хватит сил.

Это выходит жарко, я  долго не  даю разорвать поцелуй, стону ему в рот.  Он отлично целуется, мне есть с чем сравнивать. Я возбужден и предвкушаю одну незабываемую ночь. Одну сладкую,  непристойную,  реальную.  Ночь всей жизни.

Касаюсь его между ног – ничего, он не хочет, смотрит в сторону будто и не со мной сейчас. Лицо пусто, губы покраснели, а дыхание не сбилось ни капли. Всё выходит хуже, чем я представлял. Отталкиваю его руки, вылетаю из комнаты, пожалуй, и одного раза мне не надо. Такого раза.

 

***

    Естественно в фантазиях Шерлока брат всегда его хотел. Они многое перепробовали, но после сегодняшнего разочарования, ему хотелось ещё больше ощутить иллюзию страсти, места в реальности которой не было. Может поэтому во сне появилось лезвие от отцовской бритвы. Оно легкими порезами прошло по груди Майка, неуверенно притормозив в нижней части живота.

    Замедление – время для взгляда-вызова и обещания осторожности. Невесомое скольжение по чувствительной коже у пупка, несколько полос ниже, ведущих к одной, полной желания цели. Кровь слегка выступает на порезах, немного жжения – чувствует ли его Майк за адреналином, неясно. Шерлок срезает несколько волосков и провокационно обдает дыханием член.

     Терпение брата смыто волной дрожи. Шерлок в мгновение опрокинут, он чувствует вес тела, но никогда того, что Майкрофт в него проникает, реалистичность ускользает  как всегда. Лицо любовника пусть и на короткое время – экстаз и честность, живое желание, которое сочится из каждой поры, стекает потом по дрожащим в нетерпении мышцам. Он рад делить себя с братом.

     Но не в этот раз. Что-то происходит, он не успевает заметить в какую секунду – всё оборачивается кошмаром.  Каждый маленький порез начинает расходиться, наверное,  желание Майка находит отражение так глубоко, что течет по венам. И теперь, обнаружив свободный путь, кровь, как к магниту, устремляется к Шерлоку.

     Он пытается остановить брата, но тот лишь перехватывает его руки, вжимает их в постель, лишая возможности вырваться. Теперь движения становятся ещё яростнее, на грани безумия. Капли крови собираются на линиях порезов, и с каждым толчком жуткий липкий дождь окропляет Шерлока. Кажется у брата открытая рана на животе – слишком много влаги на коже. И страшно, страшно смотреть куда-то кроме лица, обезображенного мукой слитой с желанием.

    Раз это невозможно остановить,  Шерлок принимает решение скорее закончить  агонию, пытается обхватить ногами брата, притянуть ближе, перекрыть своим телом безжалостную реку крови. Едва ли ему это удастся, и теперь он с ужасом замечает - что-то черное начинает  просачиваться через линию роста волос.

 Нет.

 Нет. Не может быть. Майк ведь не ранен. Этого не было, когда они начинали. На его лице большой кляксой расползается кровь, глаза слишком, непривычно, пусты - наверное, брат уже мертв, им движет только кровь, которая не успела покинуть тело в стремлении к Шерлоку.

Последние капли – последние конвульсии, и плачущий Шерлок залит теплым живым желанием и погребен под обескровленным телом.  

 

Так и начались его кошмары.

 

 


	3. Экземпляр

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читаем под Yoav –« Angel And The Animal»

As winter left of London town,  
I feel my heart opening,  
So I, turn around and breathe you in,  
Again.  
  
Yoav - Angel And The Animal 

Как только зима уходит из Лондона

                                                                                    Я чувствую, как открывается сердце

Так что я обернусь и вдохну тебя внутрь,

                                                                                       А потом ещё раз.

(Автор перевода: Stid)

Кошмар снова взорвал спокойную обычную ночь.

Преступление, которое он раскрыл за 3 часа до этого и уже успел удалить, было не сложным  - убийство по неосторожности, до смерти испуганный виновник, забившийся в свою квартиру, и жертва – обычная девушка.

Обычная. Но белая кожа залита багровым – она лежала лицом в лужице собственной крови, а когда её перевернули – тени его полустертых кошмаров сразу обозначили её как добычу. И пожалуйста, результат: умирала она в его сне долго и тихо, радость от её угасания поднималась и ширилась, казалось, до бесконечности. Он представлял себя настоящим убийцей, не тем жалким плачущим мужчиной, который в реальности  толкнул её с лестницы, а гениальным обманщиком, заставившим  всех увидеть именно эту картину.

И нечем отвлечься от этого необъяснимого бреда.

Хотя, конечно же, есть, но тогда Майкрофт нанесет очередной визит, он умудрялся контролировать почти все его контакты с относительно безопасными и надежными дилерами. Шерлок полагал, что правительство покрывает достаточно крупные поставки, но политика его мало интересовала, тем более,  что схемы были лишены всякого изящества. Занимался ли брат и этим тоже, знать не хотелось, однако то, что он приносил – безупречно чистое, снятое  с только пришедшей партии - не оставляло простора воображению.

И сейчас было бы кстати встретить свою «улыбку», немного забыться. Но лучше всё-таки дотянуть до самого крайнего момента, когда обойтись не получится.

Топить разум он старался как можно реже, времена жадной гонки за кайфом прошли. Да и особой разницы между сладкой негой в венах и безумием кровавых снов он не видел. Одинаково разрушительно.

 

***   

 Приятно греть пустующую оболочку тела у камина. Пламя чуть трепещет, проскальзывают искры. Череп ещё более живой в дрожащем, мягком свете, тоже греется. Перенести бы этого огонь в свое сердце, будет ли теплее?

Жар по венам всегда катился ледяной волной, горячка расследования рождалась в механике холодных фактов и логики. Теплее никогда не становилось.

Идти на улицу. Нет, в парк – поздним вечером будет мало народа. Иллюзия приобщения к толпе, назойливых здесь не много. Можно неспешно понаблюдать за средой, иногда попадаются интересные экземпляры. Вот хотя бы тот человек. Один и без цели. Прогуливается, как и я.

Пусть будет Мистер У. Упрямый. Прогулка по предписанию врача, очевидно, затянулась, порыв к борьбе рассеялся в раздумьях, но ноги упорно  несут хозяина. Он не смотрит на людей и улицу, бредет по своим воспоминаниям. Наверняка быстрее и успешнее, чем хромая в реальности. Походка? Может понадобиться, именно такой в его коллекции нет.

 ---

Шерлок хромает позади почти в ногу с прохожим, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков и не попасть оригиналу в поле зрения. Женщина на скамейке пытается скрыть улыбку, отворачивается в другую сторону. Подростки в стороне пародируют их, издевательски подсмеиваясь.

Мистер У оглядывается. Резко приставляя ногу. Готов к обороне и действию. Нервничает из-за реакции окружающих. Не привык. Сжимает трость и также резко отворачивается. Неуклюже чеканит шаг, скрываясь за высокой живой изгородью. Военный? Лицо сейчас, наверняка, каменное.

За поворотом Шерлок видит его на скамейке - расслабленного, отложившего боль вместе с тростью в сторону. Если бы собственную пустоту можно было также отставить и забыть. В желтом свете фонаря мистер У похож на мертвеца, его глаза закрыты, руки на коленях, дыхание почти незаметно. Шерлок подходит ближе, разглядывает лицо, наверное, слишком усиленно – его почувствовали.  Спокойствие этих  черт уходит мгновенно, глаза напряженно изучают его самого.

 ---

\- Сигарету? – предлагает  мистер У, давая разумное объяснение их сближению.

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- У вас такой вид…, - явно подбирая менее оскорбительное слово, запнулся военный, - …голодный. Вы похожи на наркомана, поэтому сигарета, ничего другого у меня нет.

\- Я мог бы обидеться, если бы вы не оказались правы. С удовольствием закурю, - в действительности Шерлок не представлял, как сейчас выглядит, выскочивший из дома после нескольких ночей, отравленных кошмарами, без дел и с болезненным любопытством на лице. За кого ещё его могли принять.

\- Тогда это вам, - пачка с единственной сигаретой  и зажигалка оказались у него в руках, - а мне пора идти. Всего хорошего.

Мужчина медленно,  западая на одну сторону, растворился в тенях вечернего парка. Шерлок сел на его место, все ещё хранящее тепло, и затянулся, однако новая смс не дала завершить анализ этой незначительной и чем-то цепляющей встречи.

Он быстрой тенью двинулся прочь из парка, жизнь вновь обрела направление.

На лавочке сиротливо скорчилась смятая пачка.

 

 


	4. Мотылек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать под Massive Attack – «Paradise Circus»

 

 

 

 

Love is like a sin my love

    For the one that feels it the most

Look at her with a smile like a flame

She will love you like a fly and never love you again

Строки из песни  «Paradise Circus»

 

Любовь как грех, любимая,

Для тех немногих, что испытывают её сильнее других.

Взгляни на нее с улыбкой, полной огня,

Она полюбит тебя, словно мотылёк, и на этом любовь закончится...

(перевод [Артём Суворов из Челябинска](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/author/?id=215))

 

 - Кофе?

\- Черный…

\- Я ещё не забыла.

 

Смотреть  в глаза ей не стоит. Замечать в ней что угодно, только в глаза не смотреть. Всё, что было… забудется, но ситуация требует действий, почти инстинктивно хочется что-то сделать. Здесь требуется…

Не извинение, конечно.  Такие вещи не исправить,  затенить их чем-то новым – пожалуй,  да. Поэтому я поговорил со Стэмфордом, облечь слова в пригодную для случая форму было трудно, но он понял.

 - Да-да, Молли рассталась с одним отвратительным парнем, да, подонок. Много чего сделал, но пожалею твой желудок, ты ведь завтракал недавно, опустим этот момент.

\- Чувства тут не играют большой роли – это фикция, но она в неё верит. Стала хуже работать, менее внимательна, а мне необходимо адекватное существо на подхвате. Новое дело очень интересное. Очень.

\- Найди ей кого-нибудь. Как говорят, крепкое плечо, жилетку или как там ещё обозначают этих ребят, к кому она могла бы приложить свою заботу и нежность. Иначе она ещё месяц будет плакать по этому негодяю и ещё неизвестно сколько – как памятник хранить воспоминания о нём.

\- Ты думаешь, я бы отпустил потенциального убийцу или насильника после просьб Молли. Как бы она ни заступалась за него. Никогда.

\- Ты в этом разбираешься. Пусть не любовника, кого-нибудь рядом. Ты понял.

Тяжело было говорить ему всё это, тем более, тем подонком, которого обличал мой яростный монолог, оказался Шерлок, мать твою, Холмс.

Я, собственной персоной.

 

***

 Возможно, Молли была бы ему идеальным напарником и ассистенткой. И он ей нравился. Пусть это описывают скучным  офисным  романом, хотя они и были в морге, а это добавляло некоторый оттенок мрачного спокойствия и стерильности. Без излишних сплетен, трупам было уже не интересно.

Всё чем-то напоминало тёплый дождь. И выходило, что бешеный темперамент и напор смешивался с глобальным неиссякаемым  потоком привязанности. Чуть меньше эпатажности, больше степенности. Майкрофт был бы рад.

 Но в действительности  кошмары не допускали никого в его чертоги, охраняли  сердце и тело, не прощая измен. Дни мести запоздали, но неотвратимо настигли и ударили с большей инерцией.

Не только по нему. Что хуже, для Молли поблажек не нашлось.

 

***

 Раннее утро. Серые, не проснувшиеся цвета. Теплая кожа под телом. Влажная. Пахнет свежестью, неповторимым, кружащим голову ароматом. Кровь и пот.

Она дрожит, глаза зажмурены и сжаты губы.  У него в руке канцелярский нож, упирается ей в шею за ухом. Если Молли дернется…

Другая рука придерживает затылок. Он оберегает и угрожает, всё сразу. Потом включаются ощущения,  Шерлок возбужден и только что двигался в ней. Возбуждение настолько бьет по нервам, что оставаться на месте – верная смерть. Но его парализовало – нож не отвести от горла. Почти тошнит, выбор возможен один – трение для лезвия или члена.

Сейчас он вонзит в неё или то, или другое, сорвется в бешеные погружения, принося боль им обоим. 

Разум отказал давно, Молли вверила ему себя, нож жжёт ладонь. Она напрягает мышцы, сжимает  его член в себе. О, да!

Рука не дрогнула, и казалось, была чужой, он с трудом разжал пальцы после оргазма. Молли тихонько лежала и смотрела, пока Шерлок со скорость метеора натягивал одежду.

 ---

\- Уходишь?

\- Мы не можем.

\- Почему?

\- …

Она бы позволила. Позволила. Оставалась бы с ним.  Невозможно и ужасно. Не такой ценой.

 ---

Шерлок сорвался в больницу. Как одержимый, вбегая в давно запримеченный кабинет, пытаясь скорее вскрыть кодовый замок. Пластыри для анестезии. Концентрация в крови больше, чем от укола. Медленнее, но стоит того.

Вернулся в морг. Тело не похожее на Молли, только волосы немного. Плевать, что без спроса. Скальпель в уверенной руке. Далеко не для вскрытия. Она должна увидеть, слова ей мало что скажут. Шерлок быстрыми движениями воплощает один из красочных эпизодов своего проклятья. Крови нет, но ей не составит труда прочитать послание резаных ран.

Когда Молли приходит на работу, на столе записка  «Поэтому» и в центре комнаты каталка с накрытым телом.

 

***

 Они ушли из жизни друг друга, но теплота от Молли всё так же чувствовалась, не похоже на жалость, скорее понимание. Шерлок желал ей справиться, желал ей лучшего, хотя сам  не мог совладать с собой.

Атмосфера в лаборатории всё та же - стерильность и спокойствие. Мыслям в тишине больше места, решения приходят легче. Но, видимо, не сегодня. За дверью кто-то откашливается, его это жутко раздражает. Наконец, после невнятного бубнежа, дверь открывается и Стэмфорд заходит вместе с мужчиной.

\- Джон Уотсон. Мой давний знакомый. Хирург и военный, надежный друг, - Стэмфорд представляет мужчину  Молли, а смотрит на Шерлока в поисках одобрения этого варианта.

 


	5. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать под Radiohead – «All I Need»

 

I'm an animal

Trapped in your hot car

I am all of the days

That you choose to ignore.

текст из песни «All I Need» 

 

Я - животное,

Пойманное в ловушку в твоей жаркой тачке.

Я - все те дни,

Которые тебе хочется игнорировать.

(перевод Артём Суворов из Челябинска)

 

«Сигарету…голодный….наркомана….вам….хорошего…»

Мистер У.  Джон Уотсон.

Хирург и военный. В обоих случаях бывший. Ищет работу и жаждет помогать. Не так давно был ранен, вернулся. Одинок и спокоен.

Кроме того – теплый. Он подойдет Молли. Ненадолго, но пустоту залечит.

Я киваю Стэмфорду, да.

 

***

 И он прижился. Подошел как влитой.

Молли. Позже Лестрейд и его команда. Миссис Хадсон. Майкрофт. Анджело. Мои клиенты. Даже мой череп одобрительно молчал с полки. Все были очарованы незнакомцем, когда-то встреченным  мной в парке. Даже скрипка, казалось, обрела новый голос ради добровольного зрителя.

Джон идеальный механизм, откалиброванная машина. В которой забыли отключить чувства и эмоции.  И это не разрушило систему, только укрепило.

Идеальный. Не то что я и мой мозг, от которого хочется получить стопроцентную отдачу, но вечных двигателей не существует. Гонка за недостижимым идеалом, постоянный выбор между необходимой и лишней информацией, погоня за чередой красивых  преступлений, эпатаж и суматоха, которая незамедлительно возникает там, где мне стоит появиться.

Я экспериментатор. Почти пират. И Джон, будто знает об этом – смотрит на меня и на детей одинаковым взглядом. Прощающе и восхищенно.

Он отточен и обкатан опытом, встреченными людьми, прокален песками и клеймен невыводимыми взглядами умерших на его руках.  Его выбор определяется стержнем характера, он послушен сердцу.

Меня закрывают щиты логики и науки, я давно не доверяю себе, а поведение  превратилось в игру и расчет – среди стен из принципов, честности, фарса, прячется одиночество и безумие. А сердце колотится только под адреналином, кошмарами и слишком большой дозой.

Он восхищен моими способностями, самоуверенностью, но я скрываю темноту, и не могу допустить их знакомства.

В ход идут самые изощренные приемы, чтобы задавить его восторженные взгляды и перехваченное дыхание, но не избавиться окончательно, потому что мне он подошёл, кажется, ещё больше, чем остальным.

Ради этого я пытал свою скрипку,  словно дилетант взрывал реактивы на общей кухне, пугал его милых девушек, шокировал цинизмом, высмеивал всё нравственное и гуманистичное.

В то время как другие грелись в его щедром тепле, я горел.

Преданность Джона так похожа на крылья, и без них мне больше не обойтись. Ловить попутный ветер может только он.

 

***

 Молли возвращалась к жизни под чутким вниманием  Джона. Знаете такой кодекс вежливого поведения, быть близко не касаясь, тонкая игра, привлекательная тем, что ты всегда на грани. Они были игроками из профессиональной лиги. Джон жил в квартире её знакомой,  работал в Бартсе, но ничего похожего на роман не завязывалось.

Лишь приятные условности, однако, исполненные доктором, они творили чудеса.

Он несколько раз заставал непринужденно болтающих Джона и Молли в лаборатории. При его появлении разговор прекращался, и на лицах неуловимо проявлялись улыбки заговорщиков.

Молли хочет тоже позаботиться о Шерлоке. И указывает идеальному лекарю и лекарству на тяжело больного. Неизлечимо, если уж по-честному. Если Шерлок попадет в свои кошмары снова - лучшие психотерапевты не помогли, всемогущий Майкрофт оказался бессилен - что может поделать Джон. Разве что дать отпор и хорошенько поработать кулаками, пока детектива будет пожирать кровавое безумие.

 И Шерлок держался на расстоянии до одного момента, когда Джон мягко и обходительно указал Андерсону на спутанные ярлычки к образцам. По-обычному резкая реакция детектива на эксперта повергла в шок миролюбивого во всех отношениях человека.

После этого молчаливые взгляды Джона превратились в  такое же молчаливое следование за, вместе с ним и, наконец, в соседство.  В защиту, не совсем понятно чего: то ли слабых нервов окружающих от жестоких нападок, то ли Шерлока от излишних волнений.

Вот только прописанное  от одиночества лекарство  вызвало привыкание и знакомые  побочные эффекты в виде серии кошмаров. Ужасных ещё  и тем, что от их источника не хотелось отрываться. От Джона невозможно оторваться, попробовав хоть раз, так казалось Шерлоку.

 

***

 Их соседство началось не самым лучшим образом. С разговора в лаборатории и одного не-выстрела.

Шерлок изучал зараженный образец крови. Джон засел за бумажную работу вместе с Молли. Вскоре она отправилась за кофе.

\- Кхм, Шерлок, ты же отличный детектив?

\- Конечно, всё ещё сомневаешься? Ты вел несколько дел со мной и до сих пор не убежден?

\- Твой талант неоспорим, но к некоторым вещам ты крайне невнимателен.

\- Лишнего мусора в голове не держу.

\- Но, послушай. Ты мог бы помочь Молли, ведь вы работаете вместе. Она рассталась кое с кем не так давно, кем-то жестоким и прикрывает его. Я видел несколько шрамов  на шее, это не игры, он запросто мог её убить.

\- Да. Я запросто мог её убить, - что же, как тебе моя честность, Джон.

\- Что?

\- Я мог её убить, - я оторвался от окуляра и сказал это, уже смотря в глаза Джону. Растерянному и будто не услышавшему. Нет, всё же дошло. Меня снесло  со стула,  гневом и неумолимыми руками. Приложило о лабораторный стол, по счастью пустой.

Потом всё потерялось в боли. Кажется, это был один удар. В живот? Или по ребрам? Дышать тяжело, сломаны рёбра, пара рёбер – два, и весьма профессионально, лёгкие не задеты, на костяшках у Джона синяков не останется.

\- Очень аккуратно.  Мастерски.  Пытки? Врач и костолом. Что, будешь моим палачём? – кулак ударил по металлической поверхности стола, оглушая.

\- Джон! – напуганная Молли кинулась к нему, никто не заметил её прихода, осторожно сжала его плечи, подрагивающие от ярости и непробитых ударов, - Не надо. Никто не виноват.

Джона резко развернуло и выбросило из лаборатории, будто он оказался среди чудовищ.  Забытая трость валялась у стола. Не было и крохотного намека на хромоту в этой злой чеканной походке.

Он исчез. Сказали, взял отпуск на неделю. Затишье и время опущенных глаз. И я, и Молли ждали его возвращения молча, боясь спугнуть и пропустить.

 

***

 Возвращение было красочным и весьма кстати. В больнице объявился один психопат, готовый поднять здание на воздух, потому что день не задался и он разводится с женой. Я был несдержан и самонадеян. Переговоры не удались, и в заложниках оказался я сам.

Джон вышел из-за поворота с готовым к бою оружием. Вот только расстояние до взрывника было очень маленьким. Наверняка мог помочь только выстрел навылет, через меня. Одна пуля для двух сумасшедших.

Решайся же, давай. Выстрел громыхнул на весь холл. Хватка сзади ослабла.  Самоосмотр не выявил ранений. Стреляли со стороны. Что с моими реакциями, похоже глупею. Джон позвал на подмогу Лестрейда. Команда Ярда радостно и с облегчением пожимала руки храброму доктору. Меня до сих пор не отпустил шок, я надеялся на пулю, ждал наказания от Джона, но он лучше, чем я могу думать о нём. И он вернулся.

\- Искал квартиру, знакомая Молли вернулась из поездки, вопрос с жильем поднялся снова, - ответил Джон на вопрос, где же он пропадал. – С трудом снял жуткую дыру недалеко отсюда.

-Переезжай ко мне, - сказал я и испугался своих слов, - у меня пустующая комната в съемной квартире. Недалеко ехать до больницы. И будем соседями.

 

***

 Джон ушел на свидание. Где моя «улыбка». Сейчас она нужна мне. Просто не-об-хо-ди-ма. Её прощение, условный знак освобождения. От себя, от всего.

Смайл на стене – неудачное напоминание.

Ненавижу. Наркота и кошмары достали. Вся обойма на  расстрел моих проблем.

То что надо.

 


	6. Контроль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ставим на повтор Muse – «Ashamed», и вперёд

Don't keep it to yourself 'cause I can't bear it

I'd never leave you crying

I know you're crying

Doesn't matter 'cause I'm in control

текст из песни «Ashamed».

 

Не держи это в себе, потому что я этого не вынесу.

Я бы никогда не оставил тебя в слезах,

Я знаю, что ты плачешь,

Но это не важно, потому что я себя контролирую.

(перевод Катя Чикиндина из Могилева)

 

**\- 1 -**

Майкрофт заглянул сегодня с утра, я ещё не ложился. Он просил взглянуть на дело о пропавшей группе сотрудников МИ5, у них был свидетель-подозреваемый, на которого мне предлагалось взглянуть.

Стараюсь избегать  таких  дел, у них что недостаточно людей, не могут проанализировать ситуацию и вывести факты, не получается вывести факты - выбивайте. Мифическая  гуманность их методов гибнет под неустранимыми схемами  реалий. Тем более это внутреннее дело, не с министром церемонии разводить будут, а претензии собственного сотрудника замнут  под неразглашение.

Отвратительное царство семи покровов, где каждый виноват, один больше другого. Никогда не считал себя революционером, если ворошить улей – то надо всех отправлять в отставку или за решетку – тут уж кому как повезет.  Переворот в старушке Англии  мало обрадует  Майкрофта, а мне из принципа захочется довести всё до логического завершения.

Посадить собственного брата – дурной вкус и банальщина,  дедукция иногда утомляет, иные выводы плохо стираются из памяти.

Он расстроен. Я не взглянул в сторону папки, не сказал ни слова, даже не открыл глаз, продолжая злостно перекрывать его скрипичными пассажами.

\- Это действительно серьезно, - расстроен и ещё настойчив, Майк мог бы использовать  давление, но ни разу не манипулировал мной. Как возможный вариант  - закрытая лечебница, и прощай непутевый брат, стоящий на пути безупречной карьеры без темных пятен и уязвимых мест.

Может и стоит взглянуть, почему это так ему важно. Уже ушел? Спускается по лестнице, столкнулся с Джоном, не окликать же его. Откладываю скрипку, подхожу и прислоняюсь к двери, я так ждал возвращения соседа, а Майкрофт задерживает его.

\- Он сегодня особенно невыносим? – в голосе Джона усталость, ночная смена не прошла бесследно.

\- Особенно упрям. Может, попробуете прочитать ему это дело, когда отдохнете, вас он иногда слушает, - и у Майка такой же голос.  

\- Постараюсь, но уж если сразу отказался, то задача из ряда невозможных.

\- Благодарю, Джон.

 

***

 Джон сказал, что нашел подработку и отправился неизвестно куда на ночь глядя. Джон, который в основном предпочитает размеренную жизнь, делая исключения для меня. Только для меня.

Он оделся, как на крайне опасное дело с ожидаемой погоней и перестрелкой. Прихватил зиг-зауэр и небольшой врачебный набор, что в нем было в данный конкретный момент неизвестно, он постоянно пополнялся и изменялся, подстраиваясь под диапазон наших повреждений.

Это можно посчитать за настоящую измену, так больно от того, что он сказал правду, но умолчал о главном и нечитаемом. Ему не хватает адреналина со мной? Ему не хватает денег? Кому-то требуется помощь?

Кому-то требуется помощь! Мог бы сказать мне, правда, я не всегда помогаю, наискучнейшие дела разъедают мой мозг, но ради…

Стал бы я что-то делать ради Джона?

Только бы не потерять его, да, стал бы. Почти всё, что угодно.

С сослуживцев  и знакомых он бы денег  не взял. Предположим, я не стал бы помогать ему в этом деле. Он ожидал от меня отказ. Я отказываюсь от скучных дел, а настоящее воплощение  скуки – это Майкрофт, по крайней мере, так подумает Джон. Что-то было в том деле, которое притащил  хитрый братец. Джон посчитал своим долгом помочь. Не сказать, что военные и спецслужбы -  родственные структуры, но пропавший отряд  весьма активно участвовал в полевой работе, крупные задержания, слежка, ряд спасенных жизней. Джон никогда бы не остался равнодушным.

В очередной раз я оказываюсь чудовищем, даже без кошмаров. Но что он должен делать, раз взял деньги. Майку нужна была информация, а не огневая поддержка.

Параллельно с этим тревожным размышлением, занявшим несколько секунд,  я взламывал почтовый ящик Джона, папка с делом так и не нашлась. Когда же он подберет себе более серьезный пароль. А вот, подтверждение моих выкладок.

_Дж.Уотсон:_

_Боюсь, Шерлок не захочет помочь. Он сегодня ни на что не реагирует. Пара смятых бумажек, попавших в его голову за невыносимый двухчасовой бубнеж,  не отрезвили нашего гения._

_Но я просмотрел Ваше дело. Могу предложить свою помощь. Думаю, с моим досье Вы знакомы и вполне понимаете, чем я могу быть полезен._

_М.Холмс:_

_Знаком. Ваша помощь не будет лишней, оплата по двойной рыночной расценке подойдет?_

_Дж.Уотсон:_

_Вполне._

_М.Холмс:_

_В одиннадцать в «Диогене», Вас встретят и проводят._

 

Мгновенно заныли два сломанных ребра. Они, конечно, давно срослись, всего лишь памятка о том, что эти чуткие лечащие руки могли неумолимо бить, резать и жечь. Если моя гонка за информацией складывалась из нарастающих связей и фактов, то его гонка - из нарастающих  боли и терпения.

Джон отправился проводить допрос.

Скучное дело оборачивается настоящим варварством. Мои абстрактные рассуждения о грязной работе для идиотов приемлемы до тех пор, пока не сталкиваешься с  жертвами такого обращения вживую. Что с допрашиваемыми, что с проводящими допрос. Может это глупое социальное устройство, когда люди вынуждены заниматься самыми скучными, но своими делами,  всё-таки необходимо. Может нечестно считать себя исключением этого мира.

Зачем же ты пошел вместо меня, Джон. Почему не надавал мне пощечин, не вправил мозги, не показал моё место. Майкрофт теперь не отпустит тебя.

 

***

 «Диоген»  наполнен вечной  тишиной сговорившихся сообщников, дьявольской круговой порукой. Ты знаешь - каждый знает. Молчание – залог твоей неприкосновенности.  Шерлоку, привыкшему озвучивать свои желания и выводы, здесь крайне неуютно.

Он торопится  к отдельной комнате, закрепленной за Майкрофтом. Он должен забрать Джона и всё объяснить. Скорее, скорее, скорее, ноги и мысли, кажется, несут его до нелепости медленно.

Бежать дальше не имеет смысла – дверь открывается, из комнаты выходит Джон, его лицо в мелких брызгах крови, и глаза ещё холодны, а сам он жесткий, деревянный, перенапряженный. 

 Ожившая версия моих кошмаров. Которую я целовал, трахал, любил, убивал, которая делала тоже самое со мной.

Расстояние между нами несущественно, и растворяется в мгновение. Член Джона тверд точно также, как сведены мышцы его спины и плеч, как дрожат руки в ищущем выход насилии, как потерявшие чувствительность ноги в долгом терпении, как его глаза и душа, ждущие неминуемого  падения человека перед болью.  И этот Джон так близко, смешивает свое дыхание с моим, обдает неуловимым запахом чьих-то страданий. И это больше, реальнее, чем сны. Удержать себя невозможно.

Его губы неподатливы, и почему-то холодные. Яркие и вкусные, так хочется их согреть, но  холодной ярости  не нужно тепло, лишь материал, после которого она оставит рассыпчатый и однообразный пепел.

В страсти Джона только злость, он втянул мой язык и, кажется, готов выпить меня досуха. Руки, притянувшие за ворот пальто, теперь опрокинули мою голову под невероятным углом, я не смог бы удержать равновесие, если бы не вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.  И Господи, я стою почти на коленях. Шею свело, и потереться о его бедро в таком положении невозможно. В таком положении невозможно ничего, только отдавать.

Когда он отпускает – стена позади единственная причина того, что я ещё держусь на ногах. Смотрю на Джона - линия челюсти ещё тверда и глаза по-прежнему жестоки.

\- Кхм. Информация подтвердилась. Деньги перечислены на твой счет, Джон, - старший Холмс словно сбросил с плеч груз сегодняшних проблем и удовлетворен проделанной работой.

\- Хорошо, Майкрофт. Я был рад оказать помощь.

 ---

Такси до дома превращается в наш персональный «Диоген». Молчание и знание – обстановка далекая от идиллии мирного, устоявшегося соседства.

 

**\- 2 -**

Раздирающее меня соседство длится уже семь месяцев, что почти невероятно. Даже мои отношения с Молли уложились всего в три. Идиотские попытки казаться нормальным приводят к нелепым ситуациям. Поход в кафе или  в магазин, расследование или опрос свидетелей, работа в морге или … – и все оборачиваются нам вслед. Джон восхищен моими выпадами и эпатажем, и я соответственно стараюсь чаще его радовать.   

Паранойя, к которой я никогда не был склонен, достигает небывалых масштабов. Будто бы все смогли прочесть мои мысли и знают – как я с ним совокупляюсь и как я с ним нежен, как я люблю его кровь и затопившие всю радужку зрачки, что он только мой по ночам в дымке нескончаемого безумия, но всё равно как наяву.  И в первую очередь боюсь, что об этом узнает мой сосед, ведь образы Джона-любовника и Джона-друга  так часто совпадают.

Никогда не забываю, что я с ним, даже когда один.

В чертогах назрела масштабная перемена, и устроил её, конечно, мой напарник. На всех каталогах, картотеках, досье появились ярлычки возможного мнения и реакции Джона, взгляни он вдруг на них. Что-то его ужаснуло бы, что-то отверглось бы как неприемлемое, но к большей части было приписано восхищение и бережность. И я старательно пытаюсь не читать эти метки, для сохранения объективности.

Вот и настал момент, когда два образа срослись в один, и меня примагнитило почти против воли, не оставив ни секунды на размышления. Поцелуй в «Диогене» расставил акценты - Джон любит подчинять, что ж не ново. И это мой шанс, который я не упущу.

Время вчитаться в ярлыки и отдать дань чужой субъективности.

 

 ***

 - Любишь подчинять? – сажусь у его кресла на пол, кладу подбородок на колено,  ему должно понравиться -  поза, почитаемая у тех, кто любит прогнуть партнера, чем более сильного, тем более сладкого.

-Контролировать, не подчинять, - он не кладет руку мне на голову, как я ждал,- не долго я смог бы работать, если людей, которых мне доверяли я бы убил, выйдя из себя и потеряв терпение. Потеряв важную информацию. Твои бы способности в эту сферу – сам по себе ты не жесток и не холоден, достаточно было бы просто читать облик и поведение. Но тебе скучно, так? Поэтому работаю я – страх, боль и неограниченные запасы терпения. Грязная работа.

Починяя, ты хочешь обладать этим человеком, но он не твоя часть, не твое продолжение. Моей работой были ребята до смерти упрямые, и попадали ко мне они не просто так. Безнадежные случаи. Яростные доведенные до кипения заказчики, измученные несговорчивые жертвы.

Моей целью являлось не приручить их, и не заставить есть с рук, просто довести до края, вытащить нужное на свет. И всё это требует предельной концентрации  внимания. Можно сказать, что к этому привыкаешь, чужие крики и кровь, но эмоции всё равно остаются и требуют непрерывного напряженного контроля за клиентом и за собой.

И это выматывающее по началу, начинает срастаться с тобой и нравиться, как бешеные ритмы Лондона или размеренность тихих уголков Афганистана. Твой образ жизни, твоя среда, тягу к ней не вырвать из сердца.

Так зачем ты пришел за мной, Шерлок? - грустный монолог и сдержанные интонации, Джон сожалеет, но когда нужно – рука не дрогнет и переживания останутся на обратной стороне внешнего оптимизма и образа души компании.

Эта двусторонность волнует до дрожи. Что же подход требуется откорректировать.

\- Хочешь взять надо мной контроль? – я прижимаюсь к его ноге плотнее, колено упирается мне в кадык, ступня между ягодиц. Я не мог ошибиться настолько сильно. Иносказания - далекая для меня сфера, но язык жестов понятен каждому. Ну же Джон, ты видишь, я не трогаю тебя, мои руки  на виду, по обе стороны кресла, решение за тобой, можешь делать всё что угодно, я готов принять всё. Только дай.

Терпением я не отличаюсь, тратить время на философствования  Джона здесь и сейчас так преступно нерационально, мне невозможно хочется. Поцелуй не обернулся смертельной ссорой двух соседей, только распалил моё тело. Ловлю его взгляд, провокация – один из лучших методов расследований.

Я осторожно сдвигаюсь вверх по подъему ступни, сейчас мой член прижат по всей длине к напряженной  передней большеберцовой.  Всего лишь чертова имитация того, как это может быть с Джоном, всего пара медленных движений вверх и вниз – и мне так удивительно  тонуть в легком звоне невозможного, провокация вышла из установленных мной же рамок, контроль над телом был утерян. Стоило только мозгу обработать эту информацию, прошедшую с чудовищной задержкой –  меня сразу же заклинило от испуга.

Наши взгляды скованы и я жду.

Смысл моих слов и действий  должен дойти до него. Он знает, не настолько глуп. Молли рассказывала, и брат уж точно постарался, не нужна была никакая мифическая услуга правительству, хотя Джон всё же выполнил определенный заказ. На самом деле его попросили о чём-то касательно меня.

Подстроено. Его лицо, прямые бесхитростные свидетельства. Майкрофт не знает содержания моих кошмаров, всего лишь об их наличии и кровавой составляющей.  Думает ли  он, что Джон выдержит от меня всё что угодно.

Или я от него.

Идеальное решение для проверки пределов моего безумия. Очередная скучная на вид помощь брата, но по сути спасающая меня от саморазрушения. Я благодарен, пусть и не озвучиваю.

Джон согласился. Кивок и предвкушение.

\- Там пакет у двери, - чертовски предусмотрительно, Майк, - презервативы, смазка и веревка. На что ты надеялся, братец, что я свяжу соседа и изнасилую, а ты потом затрешь все дела за младшеньким.

\- Ты можешь отказаться, чем бы он тебе ни угрожал, - я в ярости, поторопился с благодарностями.

\- Я отказался. Думаю, мы сами решим наши вопросы, без вмешательства Майкрофта, - Джон подходит, забирает у меня всё из рук, - двадцати минут тебе хватит, чтобы подготовиться? Буду ждать в твоей комнате. Я же всё правильно понял?

У меня очередное короткое замыкание. Этот твердый с каплями смущенности взгляд. Скоро я узнаю, что скрывается за ним.

И получу Джона. Пусть это будут мгновения, но добровольные. Он не давал поводов  считать своё восхищение чем-то большим, встречался с девушками, но опыт с мужчинами имелся. Это подтвердилось в ходе одного дела - у случайного свидетеля надо было выведать недостающие детали, я не поехал с Джоном. Пабы чрезвычайно утомительны, так что я решил появиться как можно позже, когда он закончит флирт-опрос.

Свидетелем оказалась не девушка, как я думал, и для меня это было несущественно, а для Джона весьма. Я скорее отправился выручать соседа. И что же увидел: пьяный хихикающий парнишка сидел на коленях у растрепанного и серьезного  Джона, который его качественно облапал, и похоже они были готовы трахнуться прямо у барной стойки.

Я решил не подавать вида и вернулся домой. Джон пришел через два часа весьма собой довольный с нужной информацией. И собственно это ничего не изменило, на тот момент - просто факт, сейчас - важная деталь.

 

***

  После душа и подготовки чувствую себя опустошенным и чистым. И что должно лечь на этот холст я не знаю. Будет ли это подавляющая краска сильных бардовых тонов коридорного поцелуя, не оставляющая от меня ничего, всё перекрывая надписью «Джон». Или черно-белый окрас моих снов, где остается место только мне и воображаемому любовнику, где всё гладко и привычно.  Однако я затрудняюсь дать цвет контролю. Скучный серый цвет? Глубоко синий, приближающийся к моим снам? Желтый, перерастающий в красный - вина, требующая наказания?  Можно ли в этом мне найти удовольствие, помимо того, что это понравится Джону.

Дверь открывается перед возможностями, впуская меня в спальню, где задумчивый сосед ждёт меня.

**\- 3 -**

И вот я стою перед Джоном. С чего-то надо начинать, а желание пропало самым наглым образом, будто мы целовались когда-то давно в прошлой жизни, а теперь остыли и потерялись.

\- Твой брат намекнул, что ты себя иногда не контролируешь, чего мне стоит опасаться? – как же захотелось убить Майкрофта, желательно медленно. Джон нервничает, и я вместе с ним.

\- Ничего. Я говорил уже, сейчас весь контроль на тебе. Раз тебе нравится – ты решаешь, я доверяюсь. Я готов на всё, просто помоги мне разобраться, у тебя ведь было так много довольных партнеров, – чувствую, что веду сейчас себя слишком агрессивно по сравнению со спокойным Джоном. Говорю, не то, что хотел. Нападаю на него, практически плюю идиотскими словами  и усмехаюсь - что же я творю.

\- Хорошо, тогда скажи, что случилось с Молли, - надежда на то, что он не спросит о большем, теперь окончательно погибла.

\- Она слишком многое готова была стерпеть. Видимо, как и ты, - повышенный тон, четкие слова, зачем я его злю.

Джон резко выдыхает и сейчас встанет. Всё? Я его задел, потерял?

\- Не уходи. Не смей уходить, - загораживаю ему путь к выходу, ощущая себя до ужаса открытым. Голое тело окружено враждебным пространством, которое  отсутствие одежды только увеличивает – и моя настороженная стойка слишком очевидна.

\- Шерлок. Спокойнее, - Джон встал и начал медленно подходить ко мне.

Да что это такое, никак не могу расслабиться.  Тело начинает трясти, легкие кажутся бездонными, такими ненасытными, что могут вместить весь воздух комнаты. Вдохи забивают слова, делая их глуше, на выдохах же  мышцы пронзает дрожь.

\- Да, давай выметайся. Тебя больше волнует Молли. Сейчас! Сейчас, когда я стою перед тобой готовый на всё! Что тебе наплёл мой ленивый братец? Что тебе лучше не трепыхаться и подчиниться мне? Он думал, я свяжу тебя, изрежу тебя? Лучше сам сделай это со мной. Потому что я псих. Сумасшедший. Разве ты не слышал Донован. Иди отсюда. Ты всё равно только мой. В снах ты только мой! Этого не отнимешь. И этого достаточно. Достаточно! Ты понял, выметайся!

В комнате тихо. Ненависть, честность и ложь сплавились -  лёгкие горят словно топка, всё испорчено.

\- Вот так. Хорошо. Спокойнее, спокойнее. Расслабься, Шерлок, - Джон уложил меня на кровать и гладит по голове, шее, рукам. Широкие слитные движения. Мне гораздо лучше. Теперь я полностью пуст и чист. Просто красок на холсте будет  недостаточно, меня надо не закрасить, а наполнить.

Руки сменяются его губами. Он так нежен, как будто просит прощения за что-то. Они скользят от пальцев к шее, прокладывая щекотный путь по руке. А затем, подобравшись к уху, слегка сжимают мочку, быстро сменяясь зубами.

Я напрягаю слух - Джон тихо шепчет: «Нет. Я лучше возьму верёвку. И твои прекрасные руки не будут нас отвлекать. И ты, Шерлок, расскажешь всё обо мне - твоём личном Джоне. Послушный двойник не может быть лучше оригинала. Я возьму, что получится, а остальное  ты отдашь сам. Ведь ты готов на всё. Поверь, ты не сможешь думать, двигаться, дышать без меня. Я заберу твою душу. И весь контроль».

О, Джон, твой чёртов опыт, зачем? Хотя я знаю, что это игра, не реагировать на эту интимность невозможно. Со случая Молли у меня никого не было. Возбуждение набирает обороты. Но и тебе тоже жарко, я вижу. Сними уже с себя бельё, оно только мешает.

И всё же мне неловко, что бы я ни говорил, что бы я не представлял во сне. Я сажусь, пока ты тянешься за веревкой, чтобы рассмотреть твоё почти обнаженное тело.

Джон. Мышцы груди, живота и спины уже не очень выделяются, гладкие и упрятанные, но в руках и ногах  - по-прежнему безупречная четкость. Со мной ты много бегаешь, а в больнице вечно заняты руки.

Эта сильная мягкость - ты, в правое плечо когда-то вгрызлась пуля, красивый укус. Прости, но частой гостьей у меня в воображении было пиршество этой пираньи.

А тебе нравится смотреть на меня? Пусть бы это была страсть с болью, но ты грустный и всё механично.  Стягиваешь мои запястья, опрокидываешь назад и притягиваешь конец веревки к ножке кровати, я распластался по ней наискосок. Театр абсурда, возбуждение еле тлеет. Может это ошибка. В коридоре ты отыграл спектакль, а дальше роль слишком тяжела.

Зачем мы это делаем?

\---

Оооо, это божественно, какой массаж. Грубо и хорошо. Практически отрываешь мышцы от костей, пальцы впиваются в едва ощутимые границы так сильно - дрожь продирает до глубины, сухожилия трепещут под вымерянной силой -  больно и расслабляюще одновременно. Я извиваюсь, не очень успешно – веревка натянулась, как я желаю её оторвать ко всем чертям. Бедра придавил ты, сидишь на мне, иногда вонзая колени в бока, чтобы утихомирить мои порывы и стоны.

Немногие меня касались. Никто так.

Ты сосредоточен и прекрасен. Работаешь.

И я хочу вырваться, я хочу участвовать. Тебе тоже будет со мной хорошо. А ты не даешь мне и шанса.

\- Давай я тоже…

\- Молчи. Пока можешь, молчи, - Джон слезает с меня, и я не успеваю опомниться, как оказываюсь уже на животе опять-таки с ним сверху. Терзаешь мою спину,  теперь тяжелее выгнуться и от твоих рук не уйти. Спускаешься по мне ниже. Я слышал, что задница, чувствительное место, но не настолько же.

\- Джоооон, - выходит глухо из-за простыней. Это я говорил, что желание еле тлеет, беру слова обратно. Разгоревшийся жар давно выпал потом на коже.   Очень неудобно, член изнывает без прикосновений, а трение недостаточно возможно, в том числе и из-за тяжелого Джона, расположившегося на ногах.

Он снова меня переворачивает, поправляет перекрутившуюся веревку. Что там дальше следует делать? Чуть сгибаю и развожу ноги. Приглашение понятно, надеюсь.

Нетнетнет. Зачем ты опять распрямляешь их и садишься сверху. Сними уже чертовы трусы.

\- Теперь можно и поговорить, не так ли? - мой мозг работает медленнее в разы, поговорить?

\---

Я попадаю в тиски из контроля и наслаждения, гибну под градом вопросов. В чертогах кавардак, Джон вторгся и захватил там власть.

\- Когда начались эти сны?

\- Что в них?

\- Сколько девушек  у тебя было?

\- Парней?

\- Любил кого-то?

\- Ты убивал?

\- Почему эта работа?

\- Обожаешь преступления?

\- Наркотики? Когда?

\- Какие?

\- Ненавидишь брата?

\- Почему?

\- Ты спал с ним?

 - Хочешь меня?

Не помню, умолял ли я его, не помню, что именно отвечал. Информация  произвольной лентой  вытекала в реальность со стонами. Мне так хотелось с кем-то поделиться, но это не скажешь за чашечкой чая, не скажешь когда будешь при смерти. Предельно личное, грязное, скрываемое. Сколько я юлил перед психиатрами, врачами, братом. Перед собой. А если не получалось скрыть что-то - дерзко бросал им это под ноги, смотрите не подавитесь, это я и вам стоит держаться подальше.  Джон содрал с меня кожу, вывернул наизнанку.

Смазка, руки на члене, то медленно, то быстро, он слишком крепко вжимает меня в постель, на бедрах будут синяки. На руках будут синяки и ссадины от веревки.

Зачем? Как хорошо. Ещё. Больше. Сильнее.

\- Джоооон, - он остановил движения на грани, мне остается стиснуть зубы и рваться  как животному в путах. Его губы сжимаю сосок, он долго и много вылизывает меня. Засыхающая слюна приятно охлаждает и стягивает кожу.

Вопросы - ласка. Вопросы - рука сжимает основание и мошонку. Вопросы -  зубами оттягивает сосок. Вопросы - зарывается в подмышку, прикусывает кожу. Вопросы - засос на шее. Вопросы… Ласковая неумолимая рука на члене.

Медленная, сводящая с ума подготовка. Мышцы и так уже разогреты, он мог бы всё сделать быстрее. Не из камня же сделан Джон, нельзя так себя контролировать, это невозможно.

Осторожное введение не контрастирует с постепенно нарастающим темпом. И незаметно он доходит до невероятного.

Бешеный ритм, собирающийся обогнать по скорости удары моего сердца. Это как передозировка. Наваливается неизбежно,  и идет к единственному финалу. И не понять - то ли хочется быстрее закончить, то ли повернуть всё вспять. Джон не дает большую амплитуду, но двигается часто и резко. И стонать уже нет сил, скрошить себе зубы, занимаясь сексом - нелепее не придумаешь. Вот только расслабить челюсть не получается.

Сейчас, вот сейчас. Я умру, если ты остановишься.

Постепенное пресыщение отдаляет возможность скорого оргазма. Для этого требуется что-то ещё более сильное. Нервные окончания не проводят меньшую интенсивность.

Невозможность двигаться свободно прокатывается спазмами по телу, и наконец-то Джон подхватывает меня за бедра и глубоко  трахает на весу. Чувствую себя тряпичной игрушкой.

Оргазм приходит как оглушающий удар. Я даже не сразу понимаю, что кончил, потому что Джон всё ещё продолжает двигаться. Моя сперма при его толчках прочерчивает причудливые дорожки на теле.

Он кончает, придавливая меня к кровати, жарко выдыхая в шею. Какое-то время мы обессилено лежим.

Потом он поднимается, стягивает презерватив, натягивает штаны, уходит. В чертогах пусто.

Нет, Джон вернулся. Обтирает меня влажным полотенцем, перерезает веревку,  нежно разминает запястья, укутывает в прохладное одеяло, как в большой кокон.

 А мне так хорошо и пусто. Обновленно и легко.

Он садится, приваливается к спинке кровати. А мне хочется оказаться к нему ближе. Вытаскиваю руку из кокона и притягиваюсь к его бедру, обхватываю  левую ногу. И Джон гладит меня по лбу, зарывает руку в волосы. Успокаивающе, надежно.

Сейчас я мог бы сказать «люблю тебя», но на слова нет сил.

И сон побеждает меня.

 

 


	7. Антизвезда. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать под Massive Attack - «Antistar»

_Никогда вид человека на четвереньках не вызывал у меня столько радостной и животной похоти. Я с трудом могу тебя приласкать, потому что чертово тело не слушает меня, руки дрожат над твоей теплой кожей и открытой душой. Как много ты готов мне отдать?_

_Хочу касаться тебя, изучать, как ты делал это со мной прошлой ночью, но от того, что дрожь коверкает мои движения, забивает восприятие - остается только прильнуть к тебе всем телом и довольствоваться этим. Я зол на себя, и это пробуждает  сладкую притаившуюся  жестокость._

_Мои желания. Ужасают и притягивают. Непреодолимо, прекрасно. Провожу языком по спине. Кожа раскрывается вслед за влажным следом, сквозь тяжелую плоть всплывают позвонки, один за другим как мифические морские чудовища, живущие в глубинах красного океана. Жемчужный  цвет  и гладкость каждого просится на язык. Надолго останавливаюсь на выступающем шейном  - особенный вкус и твой вымученный стон - потерпи, сейчас всё будет._

_Оттягиваю голову за волосы. Они мягкие, и я готов уделять им время бесконечно, оставляя кровавую слюну на твоих светлых мыслях._

_Твой анус такой же горячий и гладкий, как и шрам на плече.  Ты не знал - он невыносимо  жжётся, когда я целую его, когда хочу повторить путь безжалостной пули. Я обжигаю губы и язык о ту боль, которую ты чувствовал, но забыл теперь. И о которой я сейчас напомню, не подготовив  тебя в должной степени, всего лишь дразня и намекая._

_Да, тебе больно, но когда боли не избежать, хочется скорее её пройти,  пропустить и забыться. И я дам тебе эту возможность. Скоро.  Как только наслажусь  в полной мере твоей прогнутой поясницей, сильными и огрубевшими мышцами,  дрожащими, истекающими потом, рвущимися на свободу. Стонами, жалобными и тихими, неподвластными и глубокими. Честными._

_Не потому ли всё  это нужно - люди лгут. И, чтобы открыть их настоящее,  нам необходим инструмент.  Мой - дедукция, логика - наука. Твой - боль, наслаждение, страх -  механизм инстинктов и бессознательного. Может мой выбор более гуманистичен, но не менее безжалостен. Мы так похожи. И сейчас вместе, переплели своё оружие, сплавили тела и ощущения. Очень близко, очень щедро, невозможно._

_Любишь эту честную боль, эту воинственную песню похоти и наслаждений. Да, любишь, до безумия любишь. Движешься со мной, толкаешься в подставленную руку членом, вскидываешь голову, когда терпение закипает, когда  тонкими иглами колет кожу «сейчас»._

_Кладу руку тебе на грудь к быстрому и сильному сердцу. Так невероятно, ты вчера мне ничего не сказал. И сегодня. В нашем молчании правда, в быстром пульсе - обоюдность. Ты мой. Твоё сердце моё._

_Ты обошёл лабиринты моего разума, создал между нами лёгкость и честность. Теперь знаешь, какой я есть. И твоё сердце обязано быть только моим._

_Только моим. Рука вдавливает и ломает преграду рёбер на пути к тому, что так нужно,  врезаясь в лёгкие, уверенно проходя путь, будто бы знакомый и пройденный уже тысячи раз._

_Оно сокращается в моей руке. Я чувствую циркуляцию и ход твоей жизни.  И я на грани. Оргазм сжимает в своих тисках моё тело и выплёвывает уже одинокого,  потому что твоё сердце больше не бьётся. Оторванное от хозяина и ещё тёплое в сжатом кулаке, оно теперь только моё._

_И сделанное сжигает меня, ты лежишь тихий и сломанный, наполненный моей спермой. Как любимая игрушка, а впереди тебя ничего не ждёт._

_Ты говорил, что люди не игрушки, но сам оказался для меня ею. Сломался, не починить, и слёзы бесполезны. Но бесполезные вещи существуют, и жгучая влага, не удерживаясь, выступает на глазах._

_Как это могло случиться? Я не могу разжать руку и  вернуть сердце в развороченную грудную клетку. Оно теперь моё. И боль жжёт  - честно - нельзя забирать у людей сердца, без них они не живут._

__

_Комок скользкой мертвой плоти нагревается. Пахнет палёным мясом, удушливый отвратительный запах. Оно горит в моей руке, вспыхивает ярким пламенем непокорности. Но выбросить его нельзя, ты заплатил за щедрость своей жизнью, Джон. Я его никогда не отпущу._

_Когда всё заканчивается, довольно быстро, ожога нет. Я не достоин прощения, но ты как всегда слишком добр._

_В ладони перекатывается пепел. Разве такой конец должен быть у тебя. Моя вина, моего идеализма и желаний. Неосторожных слов и безумия._

_Я не достоин, и пусть пепел в моих волосах говорит об этом каждому.*_

_Я останусь с тобой  здесь, буду согревать, пока сам не остыну. Тело пока ещё мягкое, перекладываю тебя поудобнее, прижимаю спиной к груди. Чтобы бездыханная тишина твоего рта не казалась слишком заметной, чтобы стук моего сердца можно было принять за общий._

_Мне кажется, ты становишься всё меньше и меньше, таешь у меня под руками. Такой маленький. Ты на самом деле становишься младше? Молодой мужчина, парень, подросток, мальчишка, ребёнок. Не могу оторваться от твоего лица. Совсем ребёнок, закрываю глаза в изнеможении._

_Совсем ребёнок, наверное, годик, чуть меньше. Переворачиваюсь, кладу тебя себе на грудь. Лежишь там мёртвой тяжестью. Я так тебя люблю. Как жаль, что моя любовь опасна и неосторожна. Я не научился любить, и теперь ты платишь, я плачу’._

_\- Тебе надо было уйти._

_\---_

_Не слежу за временем, наверное, мы лежим в зашторенной комнате очень долго. Приходит Майкрофт, застывает на пороге._

_\- Нет, Марта, всё в порядке, вам не стоит это видеть, я разберусь сам. Спускайтесь вниз, Марта. Всё хорошо, - Майк задерживает дыхание и смотрит почти без удивления, и  немного с жалостью._

_\- Давай я приберусь здесь, а ты приведи себя в порядок, оденься, - он подходит медленно и, я вижу, что с опаской. Он хочет забрать тебя у меня. Я скатываюсь с кровати, прижимаю твоё маленькое тельце к себе._

_\- Я его не отдам._

_\- Шерлок, он мёртв, ты разве не видишь. Мы его похороним._

_\- Он мой._

_\- Шерлок, - в его голосе укор и беспомощность, - что за дрянь у тебя в волосах?_

_\- Его сердце._

_\- Господи, - Майкрофт бессильно опускается на кровать. Молчит, обхватывает голову руками, он так опечален, бессвязно бормочет, - не следовало всё пускать на самотёк, обмануть психиатров - это для тебя пустяк. Пустяк. Ты слишком сумасшедший и слишком умный. Откуда этот младенец?_

_\- Это Джон._

_\- Куда смотрел доктор Уотсон, мы ведь договаривались._

_\- Это Джон. Уотсон. Мой сосед._

_Похоже, Майкрофт тоже начинает сходить с ума, он ошеломлён._

_\- Это Джон Уотсон? И ты забрал его сердце? И сжёг? Обсыпал тут всё пеплом?_

_\- Очевидно. Но, Майк, я не хотел этого. Всего лишь, чтобы его сердце было моим, ведь я его так люблю, я хотел, чтобы он любил меня также сильно….._

_\- Майкрофт, ты гений, - он испуганно покосился на моё воодушевление, - У меня ведь по-прежнему есть сердце и я могу отдать его._

_Да, да, да - гениально и просто, как я раньше не додумался. Это просто. У нас осталось только одно сердце, и оно будет храниться у Джона, так он поверит мне, так он будет жить._

_… будет жить_

_….у Джона_

_… гениально_

_***_

\- Шерлок, да проснись ты наконец. Все твои мысли гениальны, я помню это, дорогой брат. Ты долго не выходил из своей комнаты, миссис Хадсон забеспокоилась, ты ведь заперся тут, - Майкрофт и забота, как трогательно.

\- Где Джон?

\- Марта сказал, что он уехал,  по крайней мере, на месяц, какие-то дела с наследством, но я проверил, ничего подобного. Он просто скрылся. Что тут у вас произошло?

\- Что же я натворил, - могу только догадываться, что я ему сделал, пока спал и не контролировал себя. Вид засохшей крови, стянувшей мою кожу ужаснул. Дедукция сразу же вступила в работу.

Надеюсь, он вернется. Ведь и в самом деле, моё сердце теперь хранится у Джона.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * не думаю, что среди тех, кто решился это прочесть, есть не знающие, что значит посыпать голову пеплом, но на всякий  
> http://ru.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C_  
> %D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%83_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BC 
> 
> ссылка на песню: http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4442958xU0k


	8. Антизвезда. Часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать под Massive Attack - «Antistar».

Естественно это была кровь Джона. И я вовсе не собираюсь от неё избавляться, пусть напоминает мне о нём. Въевшееся красное на руках - скоро осыпется, оставляя редкие точки и дорожки на рельефе кожи, темные дуги под ногтями.

Разводы на животе и бедрах вскоре начинают чесаться и тоже почти пропадают.

Единственное, что пока остается в целости - нож и простыня с замечательным рисунком крови и спермы, собственным запахом - предлагающая прочесть и восстановить утерянные воспоминания.

Выводы взахлёб звучат в голове: вот это лезвие касалось Джона, но он мог бы сопротивляться, его не застать врасплох. Тогда почему? Нож лежал на тумбочке у кровати. Кажется немыслимым, что Джон сам вложил мне его в руку. Крови много, он не пытался зажать свою рану, и тем не менее был в сознании, потому что его уход был спокоен, разум чист. Всё просчитано. Оказаться в манипуляции до глупого обидно, тем более не зная истинного результата, которого добивались. Зачем всё это?

Рано или поздно Джон вернётся, как когда-то в Бартсе после того, как узнал, что это я был с Молли.  Больше всего  хочу получить от него объяснения. Ведь он знал, чем всё обернётся и остался. Решил почувствовать вкус моего безумия. Думай быстрее, Джон, и возвращайся. Для решения загадки нужны новые факты. Для меня нужен ты. А для тебя? В чём твой мотив?

 

***

\- Шерлок, тебе самому не противно, - Майкрофт морщится, - помойся уже, упрямец. Ты собрался идти на дело в этой простыне?

Мы покидаем  Бейкер, и Майкрофт идущий сзади предательски обрызгивает меня пахучей туалетной водой.

\- Это подло! Я отказываюсь являться во дворец, благоухая розами. Откуда у тебя этот мерзкий аромат, он снижает продуктивность моего мозга.

\- Ты вынудил меня принять меры.

 

***

\- Так что у вас произошло?

\- Ты нанимал его следить за мной?

\- И спать, если бы это тебе понадобилось. Сцена в коридоре была заранее мной спланирована, но..

\- Но?

\- Но, Джон отказался, решил действовать сам, а сцену всё же отыграл. Я вижу, что тебе он нравится, может мне стоило надавить сильнее…

\- Нет. Джона никто не удержит против воли, это не удалось ни тебе, ни мне, хоть он и не блещет большим умом, но принимает честные решения. Если бы он ещё думал побыстрее.

 

***

Ожидание становится невыносимым. Каждую ночь я вижу Джона. Ему больно и хорошо. Просто животная страсть, которой мне мало. Иногда я возбуждаюсь и кончаю во сне, и это мне кажется отвратительным предательством дорогого человека, пусть он об этом и не знает.

Я добился чего хотел - Джона, но не получил ответов, не рассеял наваждение. Мне было мало этих горячих, но жалких минут, подаренных щедрой рукой, не замечающей  ничего, кроме своей щедрости.

Майкрофт без моих просьб принёс так сейчас необходимое. Что мне остается. Остановить свой разум и разделить одиночество с верной улыбкой.     

_Ты можешь. Слижи боль с моих ран,_

_Охлади собой кожу и душу._

_Улыбнись невзначай – ты для боли обман,_

_Хромосомы и сердце попали в капкан,_

_Мы срослись – эту связь не обрушишь. *_

Моя верная улыбка, ты спасала меня от жестоких потерь, всегда ласковая и постоянная. Моя очередная неправильная привычка. Убаюкиваешь мою боль и мой разум, стираешь всё волнующее и тревожное из переполненных чертогов.       

_Я буду искать тебя. Под кайфом и одинок._

_И намеки легко я встречаю повсюду –_

_И в свете заметен твой нежный порок,_

_А в символах-буквах упрятан манок –_

_Крики снов своих скоро забуду._

И как  привычка ты губишь меня, не хуже этих снов. Я стараюсь забыть и тебя тоже, но в каждой строке, в каждом слове - прячется твоё отражение. Не проходит  и дня, чтобы я не вспоминал о тебе. О тебе или о снах. А сейчас ещё и о Джоне.

_Голова у коленей, склонилась в бессилии,_

_Время для счастья горит, на исходе:_

_Улыбки искра затухает в насилии,_

_А  разум затих, заключив перемирие -_

_И мертвецы ждут тебя на восходе._

У меня ничего не выходит. Я не могу забыть о Джоне даже с тобой. Ты напоминаешь мне о нём. Теплая, верная, неумолимая. В нашу с тобой встречу врывается знакомый шёпот: «Я заберу твою душу. И весь контроль». Джон, ты забрал, но почему же не хочешь владеть. Они тебе больше не нужны?

Моя любовь - это маленький ребёнок - его нельзя оставлять надолго. Нужно растить и заботиться. Ты не моя игрушка, и твоё сгоревшее на руках сердце укрощает меня лучше любого давления и насилия. Я буду держаться рядом, не буду требовать больше, чем ты сам будешь готов мне отдать.

_Больше и ближе,_

_Теснее и ярче,_

_Идолов смех подобен отдаче._

_Вечности нет, оборвались касания._

_Одежда из крови, и ты без дыхания._

Вечности нет, улыбка уходит в очередной раз, обещая вернуться. И её место сразу же заполняют кровь и бездыханные  трупы. Живые и близкие, не подпускающие к себе, мертвыми они не могут меня оставить. Очередная точка в отношениях - и мои чувства отлетают в неизвестность вместе с их душами. Мне кажется, скоро от меня ничего не останется.

Возвращайся. Я давно продал и растратил почти всю душу. А остатки отдал тебе. Вернись. Будь со мной.

 

***

Улыбка почти растаяла, и я решил прогуляться немного. Нерастраченная энергия и изматывающее ожидание этих дней требовали физического выхода. Я отправился в парк, где мы когда-то встретились впервые.

Там у меня чуть не случился сердечный удар, потому что за поворотом на знакомой лавочке сидел Джон. И удар чуть не случился снова, когда он обернулся, а моя незаменимая и верная улыбка легла на его лицо, будто никогда оттуда и не сходила.

Это было невозможно, вероятности случившегося стремились к нулю. Я пытался и боялся отыскать источник и причину этого образа. И вот теперь он сидит на расстоянии рукопожатия от меня. Полный неожиданностей и загадок.

 - Есть ли новые дела? - улыбается как ни в чём ни бывало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * вольная интерпретация текста песни "Antistar" (полный вариант - http://ficbook.net/readfic/762913);  
> ** на изображении: слева - Мартин Фриман, справа - картина Леонардо да Винчи "Св. Иоанн Креститель".
> 
> музыка:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GOa4h_qSrM натуральное исполнение, при хорошем воображении вместо девушки можно представить Шерлока со скрипкой, а на экране сцены - перезагрузку чертогов.


	9. Больше

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленькое light -дополнение. Читать под Everyday winter - «Фонари»

…тепло, но не от солнца нам…

…так грустно.

И мы одним с тобой больны.

текст из песни «Фонари»

 

\- Джон, ты же не куришь. Откуда взялась та сигарета? Помнишь в первую нашу встречу, здесь в парке.

\- Ты будешь смеяться. Это заслуга знакомой Гарри. И почему женщины  обожают всё мистическое. В общем, эта приятельница-гадалка вручила мне пачку с сигаретой - «кто возьмёт - твоя судьба». Полный бред. Но в тот вечер ты казался таким потерянным, тебе было нужно что-то. Может не закурить, но случайно вышло так, что это подходит.  Я подумал, ну вот, нет никакой судьбы, так и скажу сестре. Но потом мы столкнулись снова. Есть в этом какая-то мистика. Будешь сейчас доказывать обратное?

\- Зачем обратное. Я разве против - буду подтверждать гипотезу научными методами.

\- Хм, на тебя не похоже. Может мне ещё встать на колено с предложением руки и сердца? Сладкий поцелуй и любовь до гроба?

\- Я согласен.

\- Приличные парни быстро не соглашаются.

\- Джон, я далёк от всяких приличий с тобой. Или ты берёшь свои слова обратно?

\- Несносный упрямец, ты меня чуть до сердечного приступа не довёл со своей страстью. Особенно в «Диогене». Надеюсь, за неделю ты подостыл.

\- Ничего, ты ещё не слишком стар, выдержишь.

\- Шерлок!

\- Пошли скорее, у нас очень интересное дело. Не хочешь попробовать БДСМ, можем заодно получить консультацию у профессиональной доминантки.

\---

В такси нас снова окутала тишина. У меня крутились в голове тысячи вопросов, но сейчас не время. Вот только.

\- Где порез?

\- На груди, - Джон держит взгляд на своих руках, прячет от меня, - Я сам хотел попробовать, насколько всё далеко может зайти. Твой максимум.

\- Таксист не смотрит, покажи.

Остался шрам, он будет не очень заметным, но пока не зажил до конца. Прямо под сердцем. Считай, Джон, что ты зашил себе под кожу мою любовь и мою свободу. Никуда тебя не отпущу.

\- А потом ты сквозь сон сказал: «тебе надо было уйти». Я сглупил, потому что позволил тебе всё, но мне нужно было до конца раскрыть тебя и попробовать. Несмотря на то, что ты будешь сожалеть о несдержанности и возможно не простишь ни себе, ни мне.

-И что я был настолько жалок, что ты решил мне помочь? - сама мысль о такой причине затмевает во мне все разумные доводы.

\- Нет, я с тобой, потому что ты мне подходишь и ты прекрасен.

\- И всё?

\- Сколько можно тебя хвалить, самовлюбленный эгоист. Почитай блог, там куча поклонников, готовых на всё ради своего кумира.

\- Они идиоты, и я хочу слышать это от тебя.

\- Хватит. Думай лучше о деле. А ещё гений дедукции, разве мне обязательно говорить очевидные вещи, - глупый Джон, обязательно, и я дождусь, когда ты их озвучишь и признаешь не только для меня, но для себя самого.

 

***

\- Мы не пара, - в очередной раз Джон терпеливо возражает на замечания окружающих.

И что же, я согласен - «не пара» - мы гораздо больше.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка : http://www.muzoo.ru/?query=EveryDay%20Winter%20%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8


End file.
